


Sipping on the Stars

by whitedandelions



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Yuletide Treat, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: It’s Link’s fault that Sidon’s gleaming red scales are covered by golden pollen. Link insists on Sidon washing it off in the swimming pools of the Zora’s Domain.  But the pollen works faster than they both thought, and it’s not long before Sidon’s tugging Link against him, insistent on sating the intense want coursing through his body.





	Sipping on the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> So…I never thought I would write sidlink smut, but HERE I AM. Saw your comment on yuleporn, and read “Mostly I'm here for my faves getting pounded hard.” And I was like HUH I CAN GET BEHIND THIS. (This was from your two wonderful prompts, prompt #3 and prompt #4.) Please enjoy!
> 
> Betaed by fatcatsarecats. Literally, I had a blast reading your beta comments (and congratulations on writing a little bit of your first-time smut it was amazing.) Anyway, thanks so much for betaing for me ^_^, I love you!

It’s the middle of the night when they get back to Zora’s Domain. Sidon’s breathing heavily, but he still sounds like his usual self as he thanks Link profusely for getting him back to safety. “You were amazing out there,” says Sidon.

There’s an unusual breathy quality to his voice that makes it sound different than it usually does. Link flushes at the sound of it.

“We have to get this off you,” says Link, resolutely ignoring the way his heartbeat had spiked, and Sidon doesn’t protest as Link drags him to the swimming pools.

It’s completely devoid of people, this late at night, and Link helps Sidon into the pool. He busies himself with clearing up the snails in the area as Sidon undresses. There’s dim enough light that he can’t see anything underneath the water surface, and for that, he’s grateful.

He would leave Sidon alone to bathe in peace, but he’s worried. Sidon would had never been in danger if it wasn’t for him, and now he’s covered in potentially dangerous pollen from a monster he’s never seen before. And Link’s seen a fair number of monsters on his journey.

There’s the sound of water splashing as Sidon continues to wash himself, and Link’s cheeks are bright red as he stares resolutely at one of the pillars holding the whole structure up. He follows the lines with his eyes, desperate to ignore the fact that there’s a very naked Zora prince behind him.

“Link?”

He jumps at Sidon’s voice and turns immediately. He regrets his actions a second later, and averts his eyes elsewhere to avoid looking Sidon in the face. He’s sure his cheeks are still red.

“Talk to me please,” Sidon all but begs, and Link feels guilty for thinking such dirty thoughts when it’s obvious Sidon needs his help. He sits, shouldering off his knapsack next to him, and smiles helplessly at Sidon.

Who isn’t looking at him.

His eyes are wide and Link follows his gaze.

When he had set down his knapsack, it had opened slightly, a mishap caused by the fact that Link hadn’t gotten the button fixed ever since it’s been slashed by a Hinox. The last outfit he had worn before coming here was the Gerudo outfit. And the veil’s peeking out now and Sidon’s looking straight at it.

He flushes hard, moving to cover the sheer cloth, and starts to stammer out excuses for why he owned something so obviously feminine. Sidon cuts him off.

“Put it on for me, please?”

Link stills, his hands already immersed in sheer, silky fabric. He can’t have heard Sidon right.

“What?” he stalls for time, and Sidon smiles. It shows a hint of teeth.

“Put it on, Link.”

The tone of Sidon’s voice makes him shiver, and he lets loose a shaky exhale, his hands gripping tight on the fabric. The outfit’s embarrassing; Link still remembers the men on the journey who would flirt outrageously with him whenever he wore it. But Sidon’s different from them.

He wonders what Sidon will think when he puts it on.

The air feels charged as Link slowly starts to remove his Zora armor. The helmet goes first, then the rest of the armor until the skin-tight bodysuit is left. Only Sidon’s harsh breathing can be heard. He’s moved in the pools so he’s now facing Link entirely. The light shines more fully on him, and Link can start to make out Sidon’s naked lower half if he squints.

He peels off the bodysuit slowly, and there’s a sharp intake of breath as more skin is revealed. Link can’t meet Sidon’s eyes now, the embarrassment of putting on the Gerudo outfit getting to him. He keeps his eyes on the silky fabric, topping on the green crop top and shivering as it covers his chest. It’s always unlike anything he usually wears; the fabric is thin enough that the cold air from the swimming pools make his nipples perk up.

He pulls on the pants next, and leaves the shoes off. He doesn’t want them to get wet from the water in the area. He slowly raises his eyes to meet Sidon’s, and is surprised to find him barely breathing, his pupils blown and his fingers dug into the pool’s side. The pollen gleams against Sidon’s red scales.

The reaction gives him courage.

He slowly goes to attach the jewelry of the outfit, the cold, hard gold feeling nice and cool against his heated skin. He feels as if he’s on fire; Sidon’s eyes don’t leave him as he slowly stands.

He aims as seductive a look as he can manage without turning bright red, and turns a few times so Sidon can see the outfit in full. He’s halfway through his turn when he hears the sound of water splashing.

And then there’s a very naked Sidon behind him.

His arm covers the entirety of Link’s chest, and Link stares down at it, his nostrils flaring as the water from Sidon’s skin seeps into his clothing.

It makes him shiver.

They stay like that for a while, Sidon holding him up with ease against him with just an arm, and Link knows Sidon’s naked behind him. The knowledge is enough for him to react on his own, and he digs his nails into Sidon’s wet scales, unable to fully express how he feels being held captive like this.

“Link,” says Sidon, eventually, “I’m…I would like to take you.”

He can barely breathe now, the arousal in the air thick as Link processes Sidon’s words. This isn’t like Sidon. Sidon’s usually full of articulate and effusive praise; he’s never as blunt as he is now.

It turns him on more than he’ll ever admit knowing he’s reduced Sidon to this.

He turns slightly in Sidon’s grasp, turning his head to look at Sidon. He looks entirely affected, and the sight does funny things to Link’s heart. “Go ahead,” he says, and Sidon kisses him.

The kiss turns wet immediately. Sidon can’t hold himself back; Link’s so small and perfect in his arms and the little Hylian isn’t struggling to get away at all. No, Link’s encouraging this. The sheer fabric against his arm reminds him of Link stripping the skin-tight Zora armor and then showing off for him. He deepens the kiss, careful not to harm Link with his sharp teeth as he kisses Link hard.

When he finally pulls away, Link’s eyes are glazed over. He’s relaxed and pliant in Sidon’s arms and Sidon’s head throbs with deep, intense want.

He’s wanted Link for so long now. Ever since Link had saved his village, had proved himself over and over just what kind of hero he was. Sidon’s been hopelessly entranced ever since he’s met Link.

And now he has him.

The want intensifies, and Sidon spares one thought for how he’ll pay Link back for the repairs, and tears the flimsy top right off Link. Link makes an aborted gasp, and the sound deepens into a moan as soon as Sidon twists him onto his back on the cold ground of the pools and gets a tongue around his nipple. The nub’s small and Sidon’s tongue glides over it, ending with little flicks that causes even more delightful sounds to leave Link’s mouth. He doesn’t hesitate to pay the other nipple the same attention.

Link has one strong hand on Sidon’s shoulder, and the way he digs his nails into Sidon does nothing to deter him. The sounds he’s making are simply delightful, and Sidon doesn’t hesitate to continue his way downward, pulling down Link’s pants with little effort. His cock pops out, and Link makes a sound of embarrassment, his hands moving to cover it. Sidon stops him and then dips his head down, swallowing Link’s cock to the balls with ease.

He goes slow at first, eager to make more sounds come from Link, and then he loses himself, enjoying the feeling of taking Link so completely like this. Link’s whimpering above him as he slowly starts to lose it, and Sidon doesn’t stop, making sure to flick his tongue a few times to elicit more sounds from Link.

Sidon continues his treatment of Link and he’s content to stay like this for hours. Link has other ideas though, and Sidon is briefly surprised by Link’s strength as he’s pulled upward. Link presses a chaste kiss against Sidon’s open-mouthed shock and then he’s nimbly crouching, and Sidon doesn’t know what he’s planning, doesn’t really know what he’s expecting Link to do, so he’s doubly surprised when Link gets his mouth on him.

He didn’t expect Link to be so forward; he had half been expecting Link to be surprised by his cocks since he knows he’s quite different from Link. But Link swallows down the upper cock quite easily, just as Sidon had. He doesn’t hesitate at all, and when Sidon finally has his wits back around him, Link’s smiling quite seductively up at him, the bottom cock resting just below his chin as Link slowly continues licking.

“Feel good?” asks Link, and he doesn’t wait for Sidon to answer, instead bobbing his head back down.

Sidon lets out a groan, and there’s a small chuckle from Link as he lets the cock slip out of his mouth with a pop. Within seconds, Link’s on his bottom cock, licking from the balls up to the tip of the length before swallowing it all over again.

It's almost too much for him, seeing Link down there, with his little smirk and mischievous eyes and he wonders which one of them is going to finish first. Link struggles to fit both of them in his mouth, they’re so much larger than what Link’s probably ever expected, he can barely get both tips in. It’s a sight he’ll never forget, and he has to bodily lift Link off him in order not to finish.

Link looks like he knows exactly why Sidon had done so, so Sidon kisses the expression off Link.

“Are you okay?” he asks, eventually when he’s pulled away. Link’s been toying with his cocks the whole time they were kissing, and he’s unbelievably hard, turned on even more by the way Link’s sitting on him.

“Not really,” says Link, and Sidon’s about to pull away, but Link’s giving him that little smirk again. “Think I need to finally have you in me,” he elaborates, and tugs quite pointedly on Sidon’s bottom cock and Sidon lets out a cry of shock.

“Link,” he scolds.

Link laughs, and Sidon moves before Link can react.

Link’s on his stomach, his pert bottom in the air, and Sidon gulps at the sight. The water and his physiology provide enough lubrication, but Sidon still slides his finger carefully inside of Link. He goes slowly to avoid scratching Link with the tip of his sharp nails, and it seems to work because Link lets out a soft moan at his ministrations. When he works another finger in, Link’s back arches and his feet clench, and Sidon can’t tear his eyes away as Link seems to shudder each and every time he works his two fingers further in.

Link’s so much smaller than him, that even his fingers look too much for him. Link’s hole is clenching rather pathetically around his fingers and he can’t help but to wonder what it’ll look like when it takes both of him.

He knows he can’t possibly be that lucky; he should be happy enough that Link can take just one of him.

Though he can’t help but to hope to see it one day, and that thought is enough to spur him on to fit another finger in. This time, Link lets out a sharp gasp, and he throws a hand back to press flush against Sidon’s chest, curling his own fingers against it so Sidon knows exactly how much it’s affecting him.

“It’s—your fingers are so big,” finishes Link, lamely, and Sidon chuckles, not moving his fingers and watching as Link falls apart in front of him.

Every time he tries to stretch his fingers even more apart, Link lets out a small whimper, and after a patient few minutes, Link’s wantonly moaning as Sidon starts to move his fingers. When he crooks them, Link spasms and jerks and Sidon grins, knowing it’ll only be a moment before he can enter Link himself.

“Good?” he asks, and Link shoots him an annoyed look over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed.

It’s adorable.

He knows Link’s impatient, so he slips his fingers out. He ignores Link’s cry of protest, and positions his upper cock at Link’s entrance. Link lets out a breathy moan when the tip touches his entrance and whimpers loudly when Sidon thrusts forward.

“Ah,” Link grounds out and he curls his fingers into Sidon’s arm.

Sidon holds Link’s hips steady, impaling Link but not moving. Link’s back arches and Sidon leans forward, nearly bending in half in order to get close enough to turn Link’s head to get a chaste kiss in.

Link whimpers into the kiss, and then he relaxes, the vice-like grip on his upper cock finally loosening as Link steadies his breath.

Sidon starts to move, and Link lets out these cute high-pitched squeaks as Sidon starts to ramp up his pace. He doesn’t think he can last long, not when he’s been working up to this moment since he’s met Link.

Because Link’s a vision in front of him, his hands outstretched on the cold stone as he scrambles to find a footing as Sidon continues to ram into him. He’s making such delightful noises, even as Sidon takes him hard, and Sidon almost wants to slow, but he’s so close that he lifts Link up with one arm so that his back is pressed flushed against his chest. The feeling of Link’s heated skin against his cold, slick scales is amazing.

And then he’s chasing his orgasm, spurting into Link and drawing even more delicious whimpers out of Link.

His vision nearly whites out as he finishes, and he has to take a few, deep breaths to get his heartbeat back into control. Link’s clawing at his arms, trying to get to his own cock. Sidon grins, laughing softly as he gets his own hand around Link, making sure to keep the sharp tips of his fingers far away from Link’s sensitive skin. He jerks it for a bit, drawing small moans from the overworked Hero, and Link only lasts for a few seconds before he’s finishing all over the stones.

Link’s breathing harshly, and Sidon’s bottom cock is still painfully hard. It’s definitely not normal; usually, he only needs one of them to finish to be satisfied. But Link’s still on his knees in front of him, and he’s trembling and a single trail of cum starts to leak from his hole.

His mouth waters.

He places one hand on Link’s hip and Link twists to look at him, his mouth open in shock.

“Sidon?” asks Link, quietly, and his eyes dart down to look at the way his bottom cock is still standing up. “I can take it,” he says, and although he seems to be on shaky limbs, Link aims a seductive smirk toward him.

Sidon doesn’t bother to ask if Link’s sure since Link probably knows his limits better than anyone. He fits his bottom cock to Link’s dripping hole, the cum providing enough lubrication that it’s easy enough to slide right in. Link lets out a whimper and Sidon starts to move. This time, he doesn’t go as hard. He thrusts slowly, pulling all the way out before pushing back in, and he shivers as his spent cock drags across Link’s pert bottom. He doesn’t think he can go as hard as he did in the beginning, with how sensitive he is and how good Link feels around him, so he takes his time with it.

When Link’s hard again, Sidon dances the pads of his fingertips across Link’s cock, eliciting small little moans from him as he continues his leisurely thrusts. In and out. He watches as Link falls apart in front of him, savoring the friction and warmth of being inside Link. Sidon lasts for only a few more minutes before he grinds in deep and finishes with a low groan.

Link’s shaking hard, his words an unintelligible mess as Sidon pulls out. This time, the cum overflows, and Link’s pouting at him. Sidon kisses Link’s bottom lip into a sigh.

He pulls Link into the water with him, slipping two fingers into Link to clean him. Link’s pliant and soft against him, and only lets out small moans when Sidon digs particularly deep. The water’s dirty when Sidon hoists Link out, and he’s scanning for the rest of Link’s discarded clothes when Link tilts his head.

“You’re still,” Link pauses, and then gestures downward, and Sidon blinks as he registers that Link’s telling the truth.

Both his cocks are still standing up, even though his lust had abated a while ago.

“Is this normal?” Link asks.

Sidon lets out a harsh gasp as Link reaches out a hand to circle around one of them. He’s still awfully sensitive.

“No,” he says, and Link pauses.

Then he reaches out with his right hand, swiping at Sidon’s scales. It comes back glimmering gold.

They stare at it in mutual horror.

“I’ve never seen the monster before,” admits Link quietly, and Sidon’s stomach curls as he thinks about the implications.

Then Link takes a deep breath and pushes at Sidon. He does it carefully though, and Sidon’s only surprised enough to lay down on his back and Link straddles him as best as he could, considering their size difference.

He nearly comes right then and there with how sensitive his cocks are, but he somehow holds out as Link steadies Sidon’s upper cock and sinks down. Link’s eyes are wide, and his cheeks are flushed and he’s digging his nails into Sidon’s chest but he seems determined as he starts to lift himself up.

He can’t get both of Sidon’s cocks in him—not yet, but he can get the tips in, and every now and then he’ll switch between the two of them and it’s amazing.

Link’s riding him.

Link’s riding both his cocks.

It’s making stars dance in front of his eyes and pleasure starts in every single part of him and he can only hold out against the assault to his sensitive cocks before he’s finishing hard.

He’s never finished with both of them at once before and he goes catatonic for a few minutes.

When he comes to awareness, Link has dripped all over him. Link had only one cock in him. The other had painted Link’s back with stripes of cum.

Link’s groaning against him though, and Sidon worries that he’s hurt Link.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

Link sighs, his chest reverberating against Sidon. “Take me to bed,” he says instead.

That’s when Sidon realizes his cocks are still standing up, and he’s achingly hard.

* * *

 

The sun’s rising when the pollen finally loses its potency. Sidon’s breathing hard, his grip slack on Link’s hips as Link carefully gets off him. They’re both covered with cum, from either him or Sidon, and Sidon raises his hand, carefully wiping off a streak from Link’s cheek.

Link lets him, his body weary from how many rounds Sidon had put him through. He aches, but it doesn’t acutely hurt. It’s not unlike the pain from riding a horse for too long. It’s not too bad.

He stretches, and then yelps when Sidon pulls him back into bed.

“We can clean later,” Sidon says, and Link can’t say no, not when Sidon’s so comfortable to cuddle up against.

Sidon’s right. They’ll have time to clean later.


End file.
